Lucy Jacobs
Lucy Jacobs (ルーシー ジェイコブス, Rūshī Jeikobusu) is one of the main Cures in Happiness World Pretty Cure. She is a girl full of fun, who no one ever wants to get rid off. Lucy's alter ego is Cure Delight (キュア ディライト, Kyua Diraito). Personality Lucy is fourteen years old and had transferred to Japan from Australia because her parents wanted a change of culture. She has a outgoing, fun personality, making friends with everyone really easily. She can be a bit of a trouble maker as well, getting people in trouble with her, like shown in Episode 2 when she wanted to get to know Mia but the teacher them and they got detention. She is usually attracting boys all the time because of the clothes she wears. She is very sporty, soccer being her favourite. She gets okay grades but fails a few subjects sometimes. Her new friends are Etsuko Mia and Adelina Schneider. Appearance History Reason why she moved to Japan Lucy was forced to move to Japan from Australia with her parents since they really hated how Australia was turning out and decided they wanted a change of culture, so they moved to Japan. On the plane, Lucy had been thinking "Why Japan of all places? I can't even speak the language!" but found out on the plane that her parents could speak the language. Relationships Etsuko Mia - Mia is Lucy's first friend in Japan. Lucy first speaks to Mia when she wanted to get to know her during class but got in trouble by the teacher and ended up in detention on her first day with Mia. They became friends during detention. She usually goes to Mia for help with stuff that Mia doesn't even know. Adelina Schneider - Adelina is one of Lucy's Pretty Cure teammates. Lucy often teases Adelina with jokes about her having her head stuck in a book but she is usually going to Adelina for help with homework and studying. Merry - Merry is Lucy's Pretty Cure mentor, as well as being Mia and Adelina's as well. Lucy gets a long with Merry but is usually being yelled at for goofing around during training. Cure Delight "Sweet Smiles! Cure Delight!" "甘い笑顔！キュアディライト！" "Amai Egao! Kyua Diraito!" Cure Delight (キュアディライト, Kyua Diraito) is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Lucy Jacobs. She is the Cure of Fun and her theme colour is green. As Cure Delight, she represents Australia as her country. In Episode 24, Delight is able to become more powerful and defeat a Jigoku more easily with the help of the golden brooch attached to her bow. Her basic attack is Delightful Crack. In Episode 12, Cure Delight receives her Amusement Baton and uses the attack Blooming Hope Smash. Along with Cure Bliss and Cure Smile, Delight is able to use the attack Golden World Triple Spiral from Episode 35 and onwards. Songs Lucy's voice actor, Yūko Gibu, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Minako Kotobuki, who voice Etsuko Mia, and Yūko Minaguchi, who voices Adelina Schneider. * Mysterious Fun * Egao Saku Etymology Lucy (ルーシー) - Lucy means "light". Jacobs (ジェイコブス) - Jacob means "supplanter". Trivia * Lucy shares her voice actor with Nishijima Waon * Lucy is the third green Cure in the whole of Pretty Cure franchise. * Lucy's voice actor, Yūko Gibu, shares the same given name as Yūko Minaguchi, who voices Adelina Schneider. * She is the second green Cure to be sporty. The first is Midorikawa Nao. * Lucy is the first Pretty Cure to come from Australia and speak English. * Lucy has a few similarities with Midorikawa Nao from Smile Pretty Cure!: **They both have green as their theme colour. **They both play the sport soccer. **They both are sporty. **The are both from a series that has a happiness theme. **The both were going to have a different theme colour before the series started. Nao's theme was going to be purple while Lucy's was going to be yellow. Category:Happiness World Pretty Cure Category:Happiness World Pretty Cure Characters Category:Characters Category:Green Cures Category:Pretty Cures Category:Cures Category:Female Category:Cure Happiness Category:Cure Happiness's Characters